Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Gaia Storyline
The Gaia storyline revolves around characters created and roleplayed by Gaia's staff members. Characters include the shopkeepers of Gaia's item stores, a reporter who covers plot "news" as it develops, and figures who only appear on holidays (such as Easter Bunny). This is an overview of this storyline. The First Gaian Anniversary Ball Johnny K. Gambino was first introduced as the 'most powerful man on Gaia', alongside his son Gino Gambino. The two hosted a celebration of the site's first anniversary. Attendees got a first-look at the inside of Gambino's Mansion. Several shopkeepers from around Gaia were present as well, including Ian & Rufus, Ruby, and Sasha. Guests that ran into Gambino while at the ball were given gold in increments of 1,000 pieces each time! (February 18 2004) The Second Gaian Annual Ball At this user-organized event, Gino appeared and introduced G Pins by giving them out to users who attended the ball. These items play a significant part in the future. Gino warns the receivers of the pins to be quiet about the gifts, as he was not supposed to be giving them out. (March 5 2004) Gaia Olympics 2k4 Johnny K. Gambino hosted the first annual Olympics. From each town, two NPC's were chosen to participate in the competition, which was a race from Isle de Gambino to Durem, and back again. Introduction of G CORP The mysterious organization known as Map:G CORP, the world's largest manufacturer of biological medicines and advanced technology. Halloween 2k4 Just before Hallowe'en, we were suprised to discover that the Marketplace was home to a mysterious LabTechX, selling Vials of Mysterious Liquid for 100g apiece. Nothing more of this was heard for a few days though, leaving Users in suspense and not sure whether this was a limited offer. And so, on the night of Hallowe'en, Gambino invited us to his mansion once again, for the Hallowe'en Do, and Gino's Birthday Bash (strange, since Gino's birthday is apparently nowhere near October). We partied there for a while, in the same spirit as Hallowe'ens of before, until suddenly, a crisis occured, during which G-CORP Employees streamed into the Mansion to celebrate the retirement of one of their fellows, and were instead turned into zombies by an infected "deceased" comrade who apparently knew "too much." They broke free of their confines, and began to infect the Gaian populace, whom Gambino issued shotguns to defend themselves from the undead threat. Eventually, however, the thread became uncontainable, and Gambino's head of security, someone named Bucho (read more of Gambino's journal for more Hallowe'en information) set off the "Silent Flash" protocol which involved a missile destroying the Mansion and the threatening Super-Zombies (the ex-members of G-CORP) contained within. At this point, Gino was lost, and we were introduced to Cindy Donovinh, who reports for GAIA 9 Action News - this seems to have been removed since then. Also surviving was LabTech 123, who was seemingly so dullwitted that he stumbled through the chaos without infection (his journal entries in G-CORP were also messy and late). We were granted the Human and Zombie G-CORP Labcoats and T-Shirts for killing a certain number of either side in a fun mini-game, and at the same time, Jack returned for the second Hallowe'en. Again, the NPCs dressed up in costume, and we received Candy from them. Trick or Treating only occured at night and dusk/dawn hours, so we couldn't find the hidden Jack during the day for the purposes of collecting the entire Hallowe'en 2k4 set. The event ended a day after the destruction of Gambino's Mansion. This was probably the first major storyline event. Christmas 2k4 This is when Gambino was first seen after the explosion of the mansion (see above). During this time, his journal was showing his adventures around Gaia looking for his lost son, Gino. On the map, you could go and click on Gambino, and wish him good luck. For this he would thank you. In the end, Gino saved his father when Gambino was about to throw himself into Durem's reclamation facility, but it turned out that Gino did not remember who his father was. Also, before Christmas, users could sing carols to nine NPCs in their various shops in order to earn presents from them. The presents could not be opened until Christmas. The Second Gaian Anniversary Ball The Von Helson Sisters, Anna Corinne and Marie, made their first appearance. The "Two Most Powerful Women in Gaia" hosted the party at their Durem mansion. Various NPCs showed up, and Gaia Anniversary Balloons and Hats were handed out. The sisters also handed out two-part V Pins. Gambino vs. Von Helsons Gambino appeared at the base of his blown-up mansion, asking for donations to bring it back. Then the "mansion" became a tower. Easter 2k5 The Von Helson Sisters hosted the Easter party at their mansion. Inside the mansion were hidden Easter Eggs, eight of which could be traded in for a basket from a cybernetic Easter Bunny (called the Easter Rab-BOT by some) holding either a Bunny Mask or a Chick Mask. April Fools 2k5 As Gambino continued his maniacal power trip on top of his tower, Gino connected the crazed evil exhibited by Gambino with the father he had known, regaining his memory. Gino Returns - Part 1 Sasha and Ian's store speechbubbles changed to include references to each other a short while before the event, and a manga was released in sections that detailed the beginning stages of this plot update. Gino Returns - Part 2 Recent story events included a manga with it, this happened again on October 11. The story takes place immediately after the last manga on August 5, just as Ian walks in where Gino is sleeping, holding a kitchen knife. It appears that he is going to stab Gino, but in fact he is cutting bread for Gino's lunch. Halloween 2k5 The halloween event basically brought the site to its knees with to many users accessing it at once. Bucho invited everybody to the mansion for a halloween party. The event was ended 6 hours early so the Trick-or-Treating event could be fixed to handle the high number of users that would be on Gaia. Gino's Sacrifice The Grunnies escaped from the laboratory in the basement of the infamous Gambino mansion... Is this yet again the work of the mysterious and dangerous G CORP? They began to run and wreck havoc throughout the mansion. By infecting people and turning them into one of the 4 stages of the Grunny zombie. Here we go again... Jack vs. Santa Claus - Part 1 Shortly after the events of what would be known as Halloween Santa Claus made an announcement. He expressed his anger towards the season of Halloween. Introduction of S CORP A mysterious new guild popped up in the GGN, run by NPCs. It is a similar to G CORP, led by Mrs. Claus and populated by the journals of NPC:ElfTechs. Jack vs. Santa Claus - Part 2 While Map:S CORP was blowing up, Jack came back to Barton's Fountain to announce his plans for next year's Halloween. He was interrupted by Santa, who apparently was fused to the Gift Transport Mech Suit (GTMS), an upgraded version of the mech suit Jack had destroyed. The Masque Interview In a surprise announcement, the masked hero known as The Masque agreed to a quick interview with Cindy from GAIA 9 Action News. New Years 2k5 In this event we seen Sasha meet The Masque who then revealed his identity as the previously thought dead Gino. Ian was arrested for burning down Gino's Mansion by the never before seen Gaia Police. This was the first manga update to place real users in the background with several GCD'ers featured. The Trial of Ian Is Ian really responsible for the event that almost killed Gino Gambino? After weeks of arguments and theories, the real trial was started. You are invited to witness Ian's trial. Should Ian stay as one of the original NPC's of Gaia? Or should he rot in jail as Gino steals Sasha's heart away? This question was left up to the users in a poll. Valentines 2k6 Why not send a hug or a kiss to someone today? This is the first Valentines Day event happen at Gaia. The Third Gaian Anniversary Ball An event to celebrate Gaia Online's three year anniversary. NPCs gave out pink, yellow and blue G Shades to the guests and the G Buckle. Gino Gambino frequently appears in search of Sasha throughout the ball and Logan tells fish stories. There were many threads in which people could bump and dance chat, and several users gave away items like Coco and Kiki Kitties, Fairy Wings, and gold in celebration of Gaia's birthday. It was a day of glitches, in which some users' avatars were switched around, such as the body being enlarged and certain parts cut off, or an avatar with items and hairstyles the user did not have. Category:Placeholder category (wog)